


Getting caught can be fun sometimes

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bottom Will Byers, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Top Eleven | Jane Hopper, Top Mike Wheeler, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Will and El catch Max and Mike- S
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/ Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler/Will Byers, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153913
Kudos: 7





	Getting caught can be fun sometimes

Billy was sitting in the kitchen, looking through a magazine, with his feet propped up on the table. Max walked in and gave him an innocent smile, "Billy can you drive me to Mike's house?" Billy looked up at her, "what's in it for me?" Max sighed, thinking. "I'll give you a blow job?" 

"I'm picking you up at 6:30 Max," Billy drove away before she could say anything. Max ran up to the door step and knocked on the door, trying to push away any thoughts she had. Nancy opened the door with a sweet, simple smile. "Hey Max! Come on in Mike's in the basement," Nancy opened the door and Max ran in. 

"You're early," Mike rolled his eyes at the redhead that stood at the bottom of his stairs. She shrugged and went to go sit on the couch opposite from him. Neither of the teenagers talked as they sat. 

After ten minutes, Mike finally spoke up. "You want anything to drink?" Max looked up at him, "hm?" "I asked if you wanted anything to drink." Max nodded, as she got up. Mike ran up the stairs while Max looked around the basemt. "We only have ice tea is that okay?!" "Yeah! That's fine." 

Mike was walking down the stairs when Max bumped into him, spilling the tea in the process. "Max!" Max looked at him, "I'm so sorry!" He just shook his head, "theres towles in the bathroom could you get them." The shorter girl ran to the bathroom. The poor girl had been horny ever since Billy forced his cock down her throat. 

Getting paper towles doesn't take twenty-five minutes. Mike knew this. "Max?" The girl whined quietly and put her pants back on. "Yea sorry I couldn't find them," she grabbed the paper towel and walked out the door. Max shoved the paper towel in his hands and went to couch, desperately trying to hide the wet spot in her blue jean shorts. 

Mike sat next to her after he cleaned up the spill. He noticed she was acting weird all day, but didn't say anything about it. He gently put his hand on her thigh and turned her face to look at him. Max was getting better by the second. "You ok?" Max nodded quickly, looking for a way to get out of this situation. 

Mike thumb was rubbing back and forth on her thigh and she couldn't take it anymore. Her mind drifted off to how good Billy had fucked her yesterday. She then looked over at Mike and wondered how good it would feel to fuck him. 

Mike's hand brushed against the wet spot of her jeans, which was getting wetter by the second. His eyes widened. Shes horny. He smirked, finally understanding what was happening. He looked over at her to see that she was biting her lip. He gently pushed her so she was laying on his couch. 

"What're you doing?" She asked, tears filling her eyes, her pussy aching for release. "You've been acting weird since you got here Max, I didn't know why but I think I do now," he smirked at her, causing her to blush. "I-I don't know what your talking about." His hand caressed her cheek, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Mike didn't even know what got in him, but he was so turned on seeing Max under him like this. He attached their lips while unbuttoning her shorts. 

The horny teenagers finally pulled away, needing air. The small redhead kicked her shorts off, leaving her with her top and underwear with her cute little ankle socks. Mike quickly pulled his shirt off. He connected their lips again, this time being aggressive. Max didn't mind that tho. She enjoyed the feeling of Mike prying her lips open with his tounge. 

Max was officially in her light blue lacy bralette with matching underwear while Mike was in his white boxers. Mike licked his lip and sat bacm on the couch. He pulled Max onto his lap quickly. She put her arms around his neck while he held her waist tightly. She connected their lips again. 

The basement door opened. Will and El ran down the stairs giggling to themselves. They stopped when they saw Mike and Max. Mike quickly disconnected their lips and gasped. "Shit! I-it's not what it looks like!" El just smirked at the two. "I'm not mad Mikey. Just a little confused." Will was still staring, mouth open slightly. He wasn't aroused by Max, no not that much, he was aroused by the ravin haired boy he called his best friend. 

El walked over to the two and sat next to Mike, "well go on! Don't let us stop you." Mike looked at her, still holding onto the frozen girl in his lap. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on his girlfriend's lips. He looked back and Max and smiled at her, connected their lips quickly. Will sat on the chair nearby and watched the scene in front of him unfold. El started rubbing Max's back softly. 

Mike's lips traveled from Max's lips to her neck, plastering small kisses. Max giggled a little and looked over at El. The brown-haired girl gave her a soft smile. Max started grinding on Mike's little bulge, making it become larger. Will slid his hand in his pants, trying to not be noticed by the three teenagers. El looked over at him and tapped Mike on the shoulder. She whispered something into his ear and he smirked. 

Max let out a soft moan when she felt Mike's teeth sinking into her skin, not enough to make her bleed but enough to make it sting. He stood up, gently placing her on the couch next to El as he made his way over to Will. He leaned down and whispered what El had told him. Will nodded eagerly and smirked, staring straight at the redhead. 

El hurriedly started undressing herself. Max looked at her and licked her lips. "Show me what that ass can do," she wasted no time in getting onto El's lap. El wrapped her arms around the blue eyed girls waist, smirking. "So Max, you wanna be a whore and fuck my boyfriend?" Max blushed and hid her face. El cooed at her and pulled her hands away, "how about we show you what whores get hm? Show you not to mess with me?" El started massaging Max's boobs. 

No one could explain what led to this position. Max was naked, finally, still sitting in El's lap while the other girl was stroking her hair. Mike and Will were both in front of her, naked and stroking their dicks. "First we're each gonna take a turn and use that dirty little mouth of yours." El bit the bottom of Max's ear gently while rubbing her finger across the redheads lips. Max's eyes went wide, she was staring to grow impatient. "Then Will and Mike are gonna switch between your ass and pussy," she smacked her hand down on Max's freshly shaved vagina, making the girl whimper. "While I sit on the pretty little face of yours. I'm gonna make a mess on your face baby." 

Max was now on her knees, Mike's cock in her mouth. El was helping Will get hard by jerking him off slowly, not wanting the boy to come yet. "Finally! A way to shut Max up! We should do this everytime you get annoying Max," Mike smirked and held the back of her head. Max hummed and blushed at that. Mike put two hands on either side of her head. He started thrusting into her mouth at an inhuman pace. Mike groaned at how small her mouth was. "I'm gonna come soon Max. And its gonna go down your little throat, and you're gonna swallow every last drop. Max nodded as best as she could. 

Mike let out a loud groan when he came, "swallow." Max swallowed all of the seamen and smiled at him once he pulled his cock out of her mouth. El put her hand on Wills thigh when he tried to get up, "let her come to you Will." El looked at Max. The redheads eyes were a little wide and she had this small smile on her lips. Excess come was dripping from her mouth onto her breast, making them shine. Mike went and sat next to Will, breathing heavily. El passed Will's lap, "come here girl! Don't you wanna be a good little bitch for us?" Max nodded and started to crawl over to Will. Her mouth immediately went onto Wills cock. 

Will was letting out soft little moans as Max deepthroated him. She was looking up at him as she bobbed her head as fast as she could. Will could feel his climax approaching and put his hand on the back of her head, pushing her down and holding her head there. He came down her throat and let her pull off. El smirked before grabbing Max and making her sit up. "You ready baby?" 

Max was sitting on Mike's lap, his cock stuffed deeply in her ass. Will was easing himself into her vagina as El sat on the girls face, positioning her hole onto her mouth. The two boys started thrusting into the small redhead, both going at the same speed. Max licked and sucked at El's hole, moaning as she did so. She could feel herself coming around the two boys. Will was the first one to come, crying out when he did. Mike came right after, enjoying the feeling of Max tightening around him. 

They switched positions, El still on Max's face. The brown-haired girl started toying with Max's nipples, loving the way she moaned into her pussy. Mike and Will started picking up their speed making Max Come again. "Such a filthy slut. Look at how desperate you are, fucking three people at once. You like it when your best friend sits on your face? Hm? Like it when you best friend cuts off you air way?" Max nodded, pushing her tounge in and out of El's hole quickly. Mike and Will looked at each other and smirked, both boys came at the same time, causing Max to scream into El's pussy. El was a moaning mess ontop of her best friends face when she came. 

The two boys pulled out of Max, both collapsing on the couch. El got off of Max's face and went to go grab a rag. By the time she came back, the two boys were asleep. Max was half awake when El started whipping her down. El sat down and pulled Max onto her lap. "I really like you Max. I hope one day I can ask you out but for now this is good," she quickly gave the girl a kiss on the lips. Max blushed and squirmed in El's lap, falling asleep listening to the beats of Els hearts. El kissed the top of Max's head. She looked over at the two boys and chuckled seeing them hugging each other tightly. She wrapped one arm around Max's waist and pulled a blanket over the two boys. El rested her chin on Max's head, holding the girl close to her. The four of them fell asleep, cuddling with the people they love.

**Author's Note:**

> \- S


End file.
